


Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn -- Possibility of Christ

by hoffnung_ipi



Category: Gundam Unicorn, Mobile suit gundam 0096, Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Catholic AU, Christianity, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffnung_ipi/pseuds/hoffnung_ipi
Summary: Currently, this is some brief re-imaginings of scenes from Mobile Suit Gundam 0096 Unicorn in a Catholic alternate universe. Some details on this AU in notes, for now the important thing is that Federation characters are often Catholic and Zeon has a big Protestant streak.





	Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn -- Possibility of Christ

Banagher had waited, mostly silently, as Full Frontal showed him visions of the past, of the sorrow and wars of the Earth Sphere. He began to feel a deeper unease. Something was very, very wrong with Full Frontal, and something was very wrong with the strange mobile armor he was now piloting. The exorcism of the Unicorn Gundam had been a task easily accomplished, but that did not make it insubstantial, and the abilities of the Neo Zeong were simply not supposed to be. He worried what dark powers might lie within that machine -- or within the body of Full Frontal. 

And then they were there, at the "end of space and time", an infinite blackness, and Full Frontal was telling him that this was a world where "the passage of time had ceased". Full Frontal was arguing that this was to be an end of all hope, and yet Full Frontal had still fought against him, against the Federation, against the Garencieres, against Syam Vist. 

Even within his normal suit, within the life-supported cockpit of the Unicorn, Banagher still felt horribly cold. Full Frontal was saying something about how Newtypes could understand that life was meaningless, that there was nothing but the black void of the future, and that human deeds would change nothing. The young pilot was only barely listening to him. It continued for minutes that seemed like hours and hours. Banagher was quite certain he was not actually transported through time, but it was not clear how to break either the visions or the grip like iron that restrained even the dreadful strength of the exorcised and awakened Unicorn Gundam. 

Then, suddenly, it was obvious. And if that didn't work, he had another idea, from the time he had spent reading scanty documentation, trying to figure out what the Unicorn Gundam _was_. 

He said, "You traveled through time so fast. Did you actually look at where Mankind went?", and the moment the first word passed his lips, Full Frontal instantly stopped talking. There was a silence broken only by the gentle whirring of cooling fans in each suit's control electronics. Then, he spoke the holy words: 

**Blessed be God**.  
Nothing really noticeable seemed to happen, but he could tell by some faint strand of knowledge that something great was responding to him. Did he perceive the slightest glimmering of green light from the Gundam's psycho-frame?

 **Blessed be His Holy Name**.  
The response was like the slightest whisper in Banagher's ear, and looking not _at_ but _through_ the black void, he could tell something was happening. The mobile suit shuddered, and it felt like the Neo Zeong was squirming or something. 

**Blessed be Jesus Christ, True God and True Man**.  
The moment this praise had passed Banagher's lips, the storm rose. Full Frontal was talking again, but he seemed to be raving inchoately, with none of the carefully planned oratory that had characterized every other word he had spoken. He was yelling about "religious madness" and such things, but his voice sounded extremely far away, like he was yelling from across an entire space colony. The hair on Banagher's neck was standing up, and a horrific premonition rose in his mind. 

**Blessed be His Most Sacred Heart.**  
Blessed be His Most Precious Blood.  
By now, Full Frontal had stopped shouting. It was silent again, but a tense, oppressive silence, as something destructive and insidious tried to hide and something beautiful built and built. 

**Blessed be Jesus Christ, in the most holy Sacrament of the Altar.**  
At this moment, the warm green light of the psycho-frame flared like the light of the sun, and without even really trying to, the Unicorn Gundam ripped through the Neo Zeong's arms like they were made of wet cardboard. A million sparkling lights glittered in the black void as fragments of steel and titanium and ceramic caught the blessed green light. Full Frontal didn't react physically to the sudden destruction of more of his mobile armor, but he did start speaking again -- once again of the same nihilism, in the same careful oratory -- but veiling a shivering fear. 

**Blessed be the Holy Spirit, the Paraclete.**  
Banagher grasped the wide chestplate of the Neo Zeong with the hands of the Unicorn. He could feel the warm blessed light of Axis Shock flowing from him into Full Frontal's cockpit, but all Full Frontal was saying was that it would change nothing. The pressure built and built, and Banagher saw in his mind's eye the people he had fought along side. 

**Blessed be the great Mother of God, Mary most Holy.**

At those words the pressure instantly lifted. Banagher and Full Frontal saw it at once: The black void was cut wide, the heavens opened into space, and the True Light shown forth. The panpoly of ancient saints came forth, and Full Frontal _screamed_. By some power of visions Banagher could see through the cockpit, through the meters of armor plate, and see that Full Frontal was vomiting in his helmet and struggling. He resembled a marionette over which two children were fighting... in zero gravity. 

Banagher watched in wonder, continuing silently the prayer, as Mary held the head of Full Frontal, and as Michael, vast and glorious to behold, pierced the terror that lurked within him. Full Frontal made one last spasm, and then he was sitting hunched in the cockpit of the Neo Zeong. 

Out of the panpoly of saints came two figures, each being held by an angel at both arms: the true shade of Char Aznable, and of Lalah Sune. 

Lalah laid a hand on Full Frontal's shoulder and said, "That's quite enough, more than the thoughts you ever said when you were yourself". 

Char followed, "It was always a mistake. It is below the dignity of a human being to be a vessel like you said."

Mary then laid another hand on his other shoulder, and told him, "Because of the mercy of my Son, these two are saved, though tears unnumbered have they wept. It is time for you to go. You have a final chance to be you."

Then the heavens closed, and the vision of the black void vanished in an instant, and Banagher and the Unicorn Gundam were back in space near Industrial 7, the Neo Zeong's dread halo breaking up and evaporating like a smear of mud on pavement under heavy rain. Banagher was free, and Riddhe was already flying towards him, warning of the deadly danger they were all in. 

The last words that Banagher heard from Full Frontal, through the aether that Newtypes touched and indeed from beyond the grave, was a first truly sincere apology.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just had to start writing it rather than letting it sit in my head and vague conversation forever. At the current time, this isn't edited. 
> 
> Banagher and Mineva Zabi are both Catholic in this setting, but Banagher is a cradle Catholic (and not very devout) while Mineva converted fairly recently when she got out from under the thumb of her original Neo Zeon guardians. It isn't really relevant in this chapter, but most Zeon people are Protestants in this setting, with Gihren Zabi pushing something like Nazi-style "Positive Christianity" and various other Zeon ideologues following something more like normal aggressive Lutheranism, tending towards ultra-Calvinism as the Neo Zeon Wars push things crazier. The Federation is by-and-large Catholic, but the Federation government itself isn't terribly religious. 
> 
> Full Frontal, of course, is an atheist. 
> 
> And "Possibility" is not a god. 
> 
> Psycho-frame here is a "religious technology", and in the original form of the NT-D, it's a product of *deeply sketchy* mysticism.


End file.
